


Fenestra

by c_morrigan



Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_morrigan/pseuds/c_morrigan
Kudos: 6





	Fenestra

Fenestra stared at the- the man, supposedly. But what kind of a man would do this? What kind of a man would put a child in that position? What kind of disgusting excuse for a human being would put this much on any child, let alone Morrigan?

"You- what do you mean she's gone?" Jupiter asked, his voice quietly dangerous. "Why on earth was she with you in the first place?"

Squall spread out his hands. "Miss Crow and I had an agreement. A Wundrous Contract. I imagine she kept this from you."

One look at Jupiter confirmed that Morrigan had indeed kept this from him. "What did you make her do? She's a child, Squall."

Squall shrugged. "You should see the things they did to me as a child."

Fenestra hissed. "Morrigan isn't your opportunity for revenge on whoever stole your chocolate bar at playschool."

Squall's lipped curled. "I can assure you, I never intended for her to be in this position. But, we can't foresee everything."

"She agreed to be your apprentice, then?" Jupiter asked. Fenestra looked at him in surprise. Why hadn't he told her about this? "What did you threaten her with?"

"I didn’t threaten her," Squall objected. "She's the one who signed the contract. I told her not to sign it unless she had a genuine interest in being my apprentice."

Fenestra bared her teeth at him. "Because you told her something, I imagine?"

Dame Chanda shook her head. "There's no point in arguing with him. He's not going to kiss and make up. We have to focus on getting our Morrigan back."


End file.
